The Forest Navel
The Forest Navel is the third level in the first Pikmin game. The entire area is underground and is accessed by a hole in a vast clearing of the forest. According to Captain Olimar, from high altitude it looks like a belly button, hence its name. This area is where Olimar meets Blue Pikmin for the first time. Nine pieces of Captain Olimar's ship, the Dolphin]], can be found in the area, as well as many new enemies. It is debated whether this area is analogous to the Valley of Repose; if it is not, it would be the only area not explored again in Pikmin 2. General Layout The Forest Navel is composed mostly of watery areas. In the center lies the landing site, which is surrounded by Pellet Posies and several places to obtain nectar. To the north (according to the map) is where Blue Pikmin are originally found. This part consists of several small pools of water. To the west is a narrow path covered with fire geysers. To the south is a sandy beach where Fiery Blowhogs can be found. There are also some bridges that need to be constructed so Olimar can get back to the ship. To the southwest lies a big lake with Wollywogs. To the southeast is a dark area with fire geysers and Common Glowcaps where the Puffstool can be found. And finally, to the east is the arena where Beady Long Legs is fought. Bomb-rocks in this area are found in pipes, for a total of 25. There is one near the pool where the Number 1 Ionium Jet is found. There's another one next to the place the Gravity Jumper lies. Enemies *Fiery Blowhog *Breadbug *Wollywog *Puffstool *Honeywisp *Male Sheargrub *Shearwig *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Beady Long Legs Challenge Mode Enemies *Pearly Clamclamp *Breadbug *Honeywisp Rocket Parts *#1 Ionium Jet *Gravity Jumper *Automatic Gear *Space Float *Anti-Dioxin Filter *Libra *Analog Computer *Omega Stabilizer *Guard Satellite Glitches There is a glitch that rarely appears in in this level. When the player defeats an enemy (usually the Wollywog), one or more Pikmin will vanish with no spirit shown. When this happens, sometimes the first Pikmin-counter gauge (on the bottom of the screen) will show more than the total number of Pikmin in the area. For example: 98/97/305. The Pikmin gauge should stay like that until sunset. This happens in other areas, but in The Forest Navel it is more common. This glitch can also occur when battling other enemies, and apparently even when there are no enemies around. This glitch can also happen in the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. There is also a glitch that will cause Olimar to fall into the abyss by where the Libra is, which can only be done in Challenge Mode. There are 3 large pellets in the very back area where the Analog Computer is in the main game. However, the path back to the onions is too narrow for all 3 pellets to be carried back at once. If Olimar is standing between the pellets while they are being carried, he may get pushed off the edge, along with the pellet and possibly the pikmin carrying it. Olimar will not die or respawn when he falls into the pit, in fact, he will not even fall at all! Instead he will "float" over the pit as if there was invisible ground. Olimar can walk very far into the darkness, but it may be hard to tell where he is going, because the cursor will not follow him. To see a video of this glitch, look here : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2Km5QKffqE&NR=1 If Olimar falls into the pit by any other means, he will simply respawn after a few seconds back in the same spot he was before he fell. The only other known way to fall into the abyss is to lure the Shearwigs by the Automatic Gear all the way to the island where the Libra is, which will cause them to start chewing the bridge. Gallery Image:Forest_navel.JPG|A map of the area. DSC00459.JPG|Olimar and his Pikmin wait at one of The Forest Navel's rocky shores, near a Red 10-Pellet in Challenge Mode. FN texture.png|The radar pattern for The Forest Navel|link=Whimsical Radar Category:Pikmin areas